powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt8 Ep1: "A Lot Has Changed Since Pt1"
Chpt8 Ep1: "A Lot Has Changed Since Pt1" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Six months have passed since the fall of the Leviathan. Upon slaying the First Beast, Kurt, along with Castiel and the Indominus Drago Megazord, were dragged into the dreadful lands of Purgatory. Elsewhere on Earth, in Maine's 100-mile wilderness, a couple are seen camping in the forest. When suddenly there is a flash of bright white light and a sudden rumble occurring, waking the couple. They get out of their tent with a flashlight to see what's going. When one of them points the flashlight to the side, they spot the downed Indominus Megazord, weakened and is barely moving. They get startled by it. And when they turn the other way, Kurt is there covered in blood and filth with his Baku Laser sword in hand. They immediately get frightened by him, thinking he's a machete-wielding serial killer out of a horror film, they scream and run away the opposite direction. Kurt shakes his head and goes to check on the Indominus Megazord. He tells it to lay dormant in a nearby cave to recover and get a long well deserved rest, as they have roughly fought their way out of Purgatory. Kurt bids farewell to his megazord for now and then heads to the direction the couple fled, hoping to find the road. The following morning, Kurt is back on the road, hitching rides, until he arrives at a cemetery and confronts a tombstone. Kurt This better be you, you son of a bitch. He starts to dig, grunting as if in pain. Moments after, he's finished digging a pit and hoists himself back on the surface and then holds his left arm. Kurt All right! Hold on, you bastard. rolls up his left sleeve. His forearm is glowing red and pulsing. Hold on! Kurt cuts his left arm with his Baku Laser. Kurt Anima corpori... holds his arm out over the grave and red glowing liquid drips from his arm onto the bones from the grave. Fuerit corpus... totem resurgent. Kurt groans in pain and the bones release a flash of red energy. The bones then vanishes. Kurt rolls down his sleeve, still gasping in pain. A man appears behind him and Kurt confronts him. Kurt Wow. That was fast. ??? No thanks to you. The hell took you so long? Kurt You're welcome by the way. The unknown man cracks his neck. Kurt Everything working? ??? Good enough. opens his mouth wide and revealing fangs of a vampire descending, then retracts them So... what now? Kurt Like we talked about, I guess. ??? nods Then this is goodbye. Kurt Keep your nose clean, Benny. You hear? Benny then holds out his hand to Kurt and proceeds to trade a handshake with one another. Benny a relieved look We made it, brother. I can't believe it. Benny laughs and pulls Kurt into a hug. Kurt chuckles You and me both. Meanwhile, in Kermit, Texas, Hunter is in a house packing a bag in the middle of the night. A woman and her dog lay asleep on the bed and Hunter pats the dog as a farewell once before leaving quietly. The woman wakes and watches him go without saying anything. Hunter drives away from the house with the Impala. Later, Hunter arrives in Bobby's old cabin, unaware that he is being watched by a hidden figure inside. He enters, and is immediately tackled by none other than...Kurt! Who sprays holy water on him, rock salt, borax, and inflicts a cut to his arm, all to ensure it is indeed the real Hunter. Kurt then insists Hunter to do the same to him, which he refuses, saying he can already tell it is indeed Kurt. Kurt does so anyway, then pulls Hunter for a hug. Hunter I can't believe it. You're, freakin' alive! I mean, what the hell happened? Kurt Well, I guess slaying the beast guaranteed me a one-way ticket straight to Purgatory. Hunter Y-you were in Purgatory? For six months? Kurt Yeah, time flies when you're running for your life. Hunter Well, how'd you get out? Kurt I guess whoever built that box didn't want me in there any more than I did. Hunter What does that mean? Kurt It means I'm here now, okay? Hunter Wait, what about Cas? Was he there with you? Kurt walks a few steps away and speaks with his back to Hunter. Kurt Yeah, about him...Cas didn't make it, man. Hunter Wha-what do you mean? Kurt Something happened to him down there. Things got pretty bad towards the end, and he... just let go. Hunter So Cas is...is dead? You saw him die? Kurt I saw enough. Hunter So, then, you're not sure? Kurt back to Hunter I said I saw enough, Hunter. I'm sorry. Hunter Ye-yeah, me too. Damn it. Kurt Yeah. sighs So you – I can't believe you're actually here. takes two beers out of the refrigerator. You know that half your numbers are out of service? Felt like I was leaving messages in the wind. sits down at the table and sets a beer down for Hunter. Hunter remains standing. Hunter Yeah, I-I don't receive any messages. Kurt How come? Hunter Probably cause I ditched the phones. Kurt Because...? Hunter Because, I uh, scoffs I guess, um... I guess something happened to me too these past few months. shrugs. I'm...not a Ranger anymore. smiles tentatively. Kurt What? Hunter, you quit again? Hunter I just had to, man. All those lives lost in the destruction of Chicago, that was all on my hands, Kurt. Kurt Wha-? How? Hunter You know that weapon we were putting together to use against the Leviathan? It didn't work out after all. Kurt B-but Kevin translated the Leviathan Tablet for us--- Hunter I-I don't know, man. Just before Dick transformed into freakin' Cthulhu, he said the bone wasn't supposed to kill him and it was the final stage for his transformation. Kurt It can't be. The tablet came from the word of God. Hunter Yeah, well, I guess God can make mistakes too. Kurt looks away with an unbelieved look on his face. Hunter (continues) If it weren't for you coming back from whatever other-world you hopped on to and brought back that arctic T-Rex of yours, then the whole world would've fallen under the Leviathan. So...you were right, Kurt. And I was stupid enough to go guns blazing on Dick before you came back. Kurt I'm just doing the job, man. And the same goes for you. You can't just quit like that. You didn't know the weapon wouldn't work. Hunter Yeah. Yeah, well – you were gone, Kurt. Cas was with you, Bobby was dead. I mean, Crowley even shipped off Kevin to parts unknown. Kurt So you just let Kevin wander off and turned tail on the team? Hunter Nothing says "team" quite like the whole family being dead. Kurt I wasn't dead. stands up and walks around Hunter. In fact, I was knee-deep in God's armpit, killing monsters, which, I thought, is what we actually do. Hunter Yes, Kurt. And far as I knew, what we do is the thing that got every single member of my family killed. I had no one, Kurt. No one. And for the first time in my life, I was completely alone. And, honestly, I-I didn't exactly have a roadmap this time. So, yeah, I just kept going and going until....I quit the Ranger life. Kurt After you looked for me, right? says nothing. Did you look for me, Hunter? looks away. Good. That's good. Now, we always told each other not to look for each other. That's smart. Good for you. But of course again, we always ignored that because of our deep, abidding brotherly-love for one another, but not this time, right? Hunter Look, I'm still the same guy, Kurt. Kurt Well, bully for you. I'm not. Kurt walks away. Hunter sighs Welcome back. Moments after, Kurt is going through a box containing phones and spots Hunter's Titanium Morpher and tosses it to him Kurt Keep this close, would ya? Hunter nods. Later, Hunter is at the table eating. While Kurt who had been listening to Hunter's phone messages through a headset, turns and gives Hunter a stern look. Hunter What? Kurt puts the phone on speaker. Kevin's voicemail Hunter Winchester, it's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse, and I just escaped. I don't know where I am. And I don't know if he or – or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It's Kevin Tran. Hunter When was that? Kurt plays another message. Kevin's voicemail Hunter Winchester? It's Kevin Tran. I called you a week ago. Please, come to the address I sent you. I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here, man. Hunter Okay. stands up. I get it. So what, you want to strategize or something? Kurt plays another message. Kevin's voicemail Hunter, it's Kevin. I'm uh... Whoo! I'm so good right now. Hunter Is he...drunk? Kevin's voicemail Three months since you ditched my ass. Haven't slept for more than four hours a night. It's all good in the hood. throat Uh, if you're still alive, eat me! Kurt replays the last part. Kevin's voicemail Eat me! Another message plays. Kevin's voicemail Hunter, it's been almost six months. I can only assume you're dead. If not, don't try and reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore. Kurt stands up. Kurt Kevin was our responsibility. tosses the phone at Hunter’s chest. And you couldn't even answer the damn phone. Moments after, Hunter decides to use his computer clearing the audio to hear the background of Kevin's last message. The sound heard in the background is a bus depot announcement for Centreville, Michigan. Hunter also finds Kevin's girlfriend, Channing, located there as a student at Centreville State College. They decide to look for Kevin there. Before hitting the road, Hunter throws the car keys at Kurt to take a spin back on the Impala. As they get in, Kurt asks if he notices the scent of dog odor, but Hunter just shrugs his shoulders and the duo drives off. They head towards Michigan. On the way, they stop at a motel. A flashback is shown of Kurt's time in Puragatory. Kurt is chasing a centipede-looking monster in Purgatory, it's the once former creature created by Mesogog from Dino Thunder, Insectolite. It loses Kurt's trail for a moment and stops, then hears a rustling nearby and cowardly sets off again. Insectolite stops again and now reveals Kurt in his White Dino Ranger form, who's also covered in blood and filth standing from behind. Insectolite quickly turns and gets in a scuffle with Kurt. Then Kurt suddenly impales the creature's arm against a tree with his Baku Laser, now immobilizing it. The creatures whimpers. Kurt Take a breath, calm down. Where's the angel? Insectolite Aah, so you're the one looking for him. I thought you Rangers were supposed to be one of the good guys? Why'd you have to slaughter all my friends back there? Kurt his sword on the impaled arm One last time, where's the angel?! Insectolite Agh! I don't know! Kurt Hmm. Kurt pulls the Baku Laser out of Insectolite's arm and with a swift stroke, slashes Insectolite in half, destroying it. Out of nowhere, a werewolf then lunges on Kurt to the ground. Kurt tries to reach for his sword as the werewolf is viciously trying to bite his head off. Where suddenly Benny appears, tackling the werewolf and uses Kurt's sword to decapitate the wolf. Benny turns to look at Kurt with his vampire teeth descended. Back in the present, in the motel room, Kurt already wants to head out, but Hunter says Kevin has been on his own for months, he can last another night. Hunter asks when Kurt last slept and Kurt ignores his question, then considers how Hunter could justify quitting being a Ranger. Hunter Look, I did what we promised we'd do. I moved on. I lived my life. Kurt Yeah, no, I'm getting that. Hunter Look, it wasn't like I was... just oblivious. I mean, I read the paper every day. I saw the weird stories. The kind of stuff we used to chase. Kurt And you said what? "Not my problem"? Hunter Yes. And you know what? The world went on. Kurt People still died, Hunter. Hunter People will always die, Kurt. Other Rangers probably took care of it. I don't know, but the point is, for the first time, I realized that it wasn't only up to me to stop it. Kurt Hmm. So what was it, hmm? What could possibly make you stop just like that? Was there another girl? Hunter The girl had nothing to do with it. Kurt Oh, so there was a girl again. Hunter Yeah. There was. And then there wasn't. Listen, I know this is gonna sound crazy to you. I don't even necessarily need you to understand. But...you need to know. I didn't just drop out, Kurt. I found something. Something I once had when the time I was with Lisa. Kurt What was her name? Hunter Amelia. Kurt So, what, you, uh, you dropped your peanut butter in her chocolate? How'd it happen? Hunter I hit a dog. Kurt scoffs I knew I smelled dog scent in the car. Hunter All right, what about you? Kurt What about me? Hunter Look at you. You're shaky. You're on edge now. What the hell happened in Purgatory? What was it like? Kurt You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Hunter Try me. Kurt It was bloody. Messy. 31 flavors of bottom-dwelling nasties. Most days felt like 360-degree combat. I say it was worse than Hell. But there was something about being there. It...felt pure. Now a flashback during the time Benny saved Kurt in Purgatory. Benny hands Kurt back his sword and quickly takes it then holds it up against him. Benny What, no thanks for saving your hide? Kurt Sure. I won't shove this up your ass. Benny Mm. Awful strange way to punch your meal ticket, friend. I got something you need. Kurt Yeah, what's that? Benny A way out. Kurt chuckles Even a dental freak like you knows there's no such thing. Benny See, ever since you landed around here. There's been a rumor that a portal opened up leading back to the real world. Now, most other critters 'round here tried going through it but ended up being shredded when they tried to go through the hole. Figured, that portal must've been specifically made for you. Kurt Bull. Benny Suit yourself. Maybe you've gone native. Maybe you like being man meat for every Tom, Dick, and Harry. Kurt Prove it. Benny Nah. You're either in or you're out. Kurt So you just want to guide me out of Purgatory out of the goodness of your undead heart? Benny More or less. Kurt What's in it for you? Benny I'm hopping a ride. Kurt What? Benny It's a human portal, jackass. Only humans can pass through. I show you the door, you bag my soul to the other side. Kurt So you're looking for a soul train. Benny Sure. If that's what you'd like to call it. Kurt And how do I know this isn't a set-up? How do I know I'm noy gonna end up like your friend over there? Benny He was my friend. Now you are. First rule of Purgatory, boy. You can't trust nobody. Kurt You just asked me to trust you. Benny See? You're getting it now. Kurt Hmm. First we find the angel. Benny Mm, three's a crowd then, chief. Kurt Well, hey. Either you're in...or you're out. The following morning, Hunter and Kurt go to the college that Kevin's girlfriend attends, impersonating authority figures and question her about Kevin's whereabouts. She denies seeing him, and Hunter prompts her to tell them where he is, as they are the only ones that can protect him. She still says she hasn't seen him, and they leave to find another source to locate him. Then suddenly Channing's eyes then turn black, revealing she is possessed by a demon and attacks a fellow student nearby and slits their throat to perform a demon calling upon others to warn that the White Ranger, Kurt, has returned. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Premieres Category:Season Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse